A Christmas Tale
by Dearing
Summary: A small fic i came up with in a fit of Christmas Spirt. Fina asks Vyse about Christmas.


Hey there guys and girls!

This is just a small fic i came up with in a fit of Christmas spirits. It's all fluffy nonsence really but R&R it anyway, i'd like to hear what people think of it but please don't flame it.

Well, that's all enjoy!

Dearing

* * *

**A Christmas Tale**

"Vyse?" Fina called as dodged through the Blue Rogues towards the fountain, "Vyse where are you?"

"Over here Fina!" Vyse called back as he leaned over the tree to place a golden star on top.

Fina smiled up at her friend as he almost fell off his ladder, before coming down, "That's very pretty," she commented as she gazed up at the large pine tree, shiny balls delicately hung on the branches, a long line of different coloured moonstones hung to a string going in a spiral to the top, where a gold, five pointed star sat atop it.

"I thought so. Enrique had it imported from the Royal Gardens, just for Christmas."

Vyse smiled happily as he gazed around Crescent Isle. Christmas was defiantly his favourite Holiday. All around him his crew were busily decorating the Island with Tinsel, baubles and other festive objects. Yes sir, most definitely his favourite time of the year.

He glanced over at Fina, who had a puzzled look on her face as she gazed at the tree.

"Fina?" he asked worriedly, "what's the matter?"

She glanced at him, her expression scrunched in confusion.

"I have never heard of Christmas," She sighed, "We did not celebrate it on the Great Silver Shrine. Perhaps you…could explain it to me?"

Vyse smiled at her reassuringly. He could never say no to her.

"Sure," he replied as he headed towards the bar and beckoning her to follow, "Why not?"

She blushed slightly as he smiled, a warm fuzzy feeling coming over her as she followed.

"Christmas is a holiday we celebrate around the Twenty-fifth day of the Winter Lunar Cycle," he began, "It's a time of sharing. People will give each other gifts, usually to those closest to them."

"Oh no!" Fina put a hand to her mouth, "I didn't know, I haven't gotten anyone anything!"

Vyse chuckled as he opened the door to the Bar, checked that everything was ok, before heading over to the lift.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure people will understand."

Fina nodded, "I guess so. What else is there to Christmas?"

Vyse paused, before sitting down on the edge of the fountain and motioning for her to do the same, "Well, as you can see, people decorate their homes, mostly inside, although some people will decorate the outside, to make everything beautiful. Or more beautiful then it was before.

When me and Aika were little, we would hang stockings by the fireplace, so that a guy called Father Christmas, or Santa Claus, would fill them with toys."

"What does this…Santa Claus look like?"

Vyse stopped again, racking his brain for a description.

"Well…I guess he kinda looks like Drachma, only he has his arm and eye, wears a red suit, and isn't so grumpy!"

Fina giggled at the last comment, before looking down at the water in the fountain.

"HEY VYSE!!! FINA!!!" Aika bellowed from the Meeting Room above, "Come up here and see what we've done to the Meeting Room! It's fantastic!"

Vyse smiled as he stood up, holding out a hand to Fina, "Come on, I'll explain some more on the way up to the meeting Room."

Fina smiled as she slipped a dainty hand into his worn one.

She blushed slight as he helped her up, wishing she didn't have to let go.

"Is Christmas a…romantic time of year?" she heard herself say.

Her eyes widened as she slapped a hand to her mouth again, stopping anything else from spilling. Aika had told her about love, during their time in Nasrad after being rescued by Clara. It had been in the description of a honeymoon.

"A honeymoon is what people go on when they get married," Aika had informed her.

"Married?"

Aika slapped her forehead, "Why does that not surprise me?"

She sighed and launched into an explanation.

"Marriage is something people do when two people love each other so much, they want to spend the rest of their lives together. And before you ask," she said quickly as Fina had opened her mouth, "I guess you want me to explain love too right?"

Fina had nodded.

"Love is…love is…" she bowed her head in thought trying to explain it to her, "love is a word," she said finally, "It's a emotion, and a feeling. When you love someone. You want to spend every waking moment with them. When your in love, you want to spend every night with them. They make you feel all warm and fuzzy all over when they look at you. Your legs feel like jelly when they smile at you. It's…not a very easy thing to explain," she had run a hand through her flame red hair as she said this, "Trust me, when see the person, you'll know your in love."

While she had been thinking of this, Vyse had been pondering the answer as they rode the elevator to the Meeting Room.

"I guess it's kinda romantic," he said quietly, "There's a special plant, called a Mistletoe, that people hang from ceilings, and a boy and a girl…erm, well…" Vyse flushed red, "kiss."

Fina found herself flushing as well, "I see. Do they have to like each other to…kiss?"

"Usually," Vyse looked a little uncomfortable, "Maybe I'll explain later."

Fina nodded as they stepped off, smiling gracefully at Aika as they did so.

"Just wait 'til you see what Marco, Hans and me thought up," she said with a knowing smile, "It's awesome!"

Fina exchanged a glance with Vyse, only to turn away from him again when he smiled.

The Meeting Room was vastly decorated. In the very corner opposite the door sat another large Christmas tree, decorated with tinsel, baubles, glitter and moonstones of purple, green and blue.

The model of the Delphinus in the corner was practically covered from stem to stern in tinsel, sporting a pair of baubles hanging from the sides of the Lookout tower.

"I must say Aika," Vyse exclaimed as his eyes moved to the chandelier where more tinsel and moonstones were hung, along with large sprigs of holly, "You've done an amazing job,"

"I agree," Fina nodded her head as Marco and Hans finished putting a decorative angel in the centre of the table.

"And that's not the only thing I've done well," Aika said with a mischievous smirk, before pointing upwards.

Vyse looked up and his face drained of colour.

"Mistletoe," he murmured, "Oh dear,"

"Up above," Aika mused as she casually folded her arms, "Your in love."

Vyse bit his lower lip as Fina looked shyly down at her feet, "Aika you sly dog…"  
"What?" Aika said innocently, "Come on, you two have been making goggle-eyes with each other since the day you met, so shut up and kiss her. Come on it's Christmas, a time for the truth to come out."

"But Aika!" Fina protested as Vyse pulled off his Skyseer Goggles as he ran a hand through his hair, "I can not kiss Vyse! I do not know how!"

Aika smiled, "It's not hard, just go with the flow."

Fina looked around as if trying to find a way out of kissing Vyse.

"But I do not know how to do this 'kissing!' What if I mess up? What if do not do it right? What if I…mumfft!"

But she never finished her list of what she might do wrong, for in less then five seconds, Vyse had made up his mind, spun Fina round and pressed his lips to hers in a deep heartfelt kiss.

The effect was instantaneous. Fina practically melted in his arms. Her mind was numbed with the pleasure she felt.

"_I guess this is what love is_," her mind registered as she deepened the kiss, her arms coming around Vyse's neck as he pulled her close to him. After what felt like a few brief moments, the two young lovers reluctantly broke apart, each still locked in the others embrace.

"Vyse," she murmured gazing into his dark brown orbs, "Is this what Christmas is like?"

Vyse smiled at her as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"Yes Fina, it is," he whispered, before saying one last thing before their lips met for a second time.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

Well, what did you think? No flames please.

hope you enjoyed it.

Merry christmas all.

Dearing


End file.
